


Reality Uncovered

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas takes a bath and reflects





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Naked" Challenge

The surveillance had resulted in a sudden chase of the two suspects.  Ros and Lucas had finally captured them, but not before the larger of the two had pushed Lucas against a wall and delivered a couple of well-placed punches.  
  
With the suspects delivered to Harry for interrogation, Lucas had been dismissed to get some much needed rest.  He had protested he could stay and help with the reports, but Ros had insisted he go home.  
  
Lucas entered his flat feeling rejected.  He knew this was unreasonable and that he would be far more productive once he’d eaten and slept, but it didn’t take away the thought that he wasn’t needed.  
  
He went into the bathroom to run himself a hot bath.  The warmth might ease some of the bruising he’d sustained and maybe even alleviate the tension in his body.  He stripped off, leaving his clothes in a pile by the door, and stepped into the hot water.  
  
He closed his eyes, hoping to relax, but scenes of recent events played before him, and after them came scenes of older events, ones he was still trying to push down and forget.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at his body.  He could see the cuts he had sustained that day, and the places where bruises would develop.  But given a few days these should heal and fade.  In his limbs and torso he could see the signs of the limited diet he’d experienced for several years.  But as he ate more this should slowly improve; not just from the amount of food he could eat, but also the availability of fresh fruit and vegetables should make a difference.  
  
He reminded himself how things were better now, and sought to be positive about the future.  But then he looked at the tattoos; the permanent reminder of eight years imprisonment, eight years he would never recover, eight years he could never forget.  
  
He traced the outline of one of the tattoos and wept.


End file.
